House Robots
The House Robots were a set of robots on Robot Wars, that acted as obstacles to the competitor robots in the arena. They were restricted to staying in their corner patrol zones (CPZs) until a robot had been immobilized. If a competitor robot entered a CPZ, the house robots were free to attack that robot until it escaped. In the first series there were four house robots (Dead Metal, Matilda, Sergeant Bash and Shunt) with further house robots added over time. Sir Killalot was introduced in the second series, the sixth series saw the introduction of Growler and Mr Psycho, before the final house robot, Cassius Chrome, was added in Series 7. In addition to the main house robots, there were two others with different roles in the show. The Sentinel was only featured in the second series and was used as an obstacle in the gauntlet, and Refbot was introduced in the fourth series to ensure fair play in the arena. Unlike the contestant robots, the house robots were often referred to by a gender. Matilda was referred to as "she", whilst the others were often called "he". Main House Robots Cassius Chrome Introduced in Series 7, Cassius Chrome was modeled after a heavyweight boxer, with fists and a black eye. Dead Metal Dead Metal was one of the four original House Robots alongside Matilda, Sergeant Bash and Shunt. Designed to resemble a scorpion, it fights by trapping robots with its pincers, and then cutting into them with the circular saw implemented on its "head". It got it's name from the fact that it looked like it had been made from metal found in a scrapyard. Growler Growler was introduced as Mr. Psycho's loyal but terrifying dog, designed by Robin Englebright. The jaws of Growler are capable of creating 4 tons of force. The shell and chassis of Growler is predominantly steel with industrial digger gauge used in the jaw. Matilda Matilda was one of the original four House Robots. Based on a mutant warthog, she is equipped with pneumatic flipping tusks and interchangeable weapons for the rear that can take either a chainsaw or a flywheel weapon. Mr Psycho Mr. Psycho made its debut in the sixth season, designed by Robin Englebright. Mr Psycho was by far the heaviest of the House Robots, weighing in at 750kg, and the largest robot ever to appear in Robot Wars history. Sergeant Bash One of the original four House Robots, Sergeant Bash was designed to look like a military tank with its green army colours and flamethrower turret weapon. It also carried a circular saw at the rear (Series 1-2) and pincers at the fore. Shunt One of the original four House Robots, Shunt is the lightest of all the House Robots, albeit still over the contestant weight limit of 100 kg. Shunt is able to pull a fully-loaded Land Rover, and with its snowplough and scoop weapons it excelled at pushing contestant robots around the arena, and featured heavily in the Sumo Basho Trials event thanks to its incredible power. Sir Killalot Sir Killalot (also less commonly known as Sir K.) is designed to look like a medieval knight with its name being a pun on Lancelot. Sir Killalot is armed with a rotating drill and a hydraulic cutting claw, adapted from the cutting jaws which rescue services normally use to save trapped victims from car wreckages. Other House Robots Refbot Refbot was introduced to Robot Wars as the robotic referee of the show in the year 2000. It was built with a humanoid form and was created with the sole purpose of making sure there was fair play in the arena. The Sentinel Debuting in Series 2, The Sentinel was a large robotic arm on a 180 degree turret, primarily used during the Gauntlet. Because of its status as an "obstacle" rather than a proper House Robot, The Sentinel was not used outside its debut season. Shove This House Robot was designed to push defeated/destroyed competitor robots to where its owners could collect them. It was possibly retired after Refbot was introduced. Category:House Robots